Emily in Delmore Part 7
Emily in Delmore is a fanfiction created by contributor MissingNo. Plot Emily: Oh, hey there, Martin. Martin looks back at Emily. Martin: Who are you and what do you want? Emily: I'm Emily Cartridge, and I came to tell you that you can't tell Kayla about our mob prank! Martin: Oh, you're Emily. Whatever, it's not like any kid will riot on Kayla. She's a popular kid, like me! Emily: Shut up. The rest of the school hates Kayla. You just seem oddly oblivious to that fact. Now, you have to promise not to tell Kayla! Martin: Or else what? Emily: Um... Martin: That's what I thought. Besides, everyone loves Kayla. Martin walks past Emily down the hallway. Emily: ...darn it. ---- At the cafetaria, Emily and Anais are sitting at their table alone. Stoney was sick that day. Anais: You couldn't convince him? Emily: I couldn't give him a reason not to tell! Anais: -sigh- We might as well ask Bobert again. Emily: No! It's too late, he's probably already told her! Anais: But we can't give up! If we can pull this off, Kayla could finally get what she deserves! Emily: But everybody loves Kayla! We can't do that! Silence. Anais: It won't work. Maybe we should just give- Anais slaps Emily right across the face before she could finish the sentence. Anais: Sorry, I had to. Emily: Wow, I didn't know you had it in you. Anais: I know. First time I slapped someone. But I'm pretty sure no one can like that beast. I mean, Stoney hated her, right? Emily: Yeah... Anais: Then the rest of the school would probably hate her too! Emily: But what about Martin? Anais: Hm... he probably hasn't told Kayla yet. Emily: What?! How? Anais: Remember? Martin only meets with Kayla once a day, at eighth period. If we can convince him then, the prank will go as planned! Emily: Great! But, how can we convince him? Anais: Let's think... is there anything that he can't lose, no matter what? Emily and Anais think to themselves, when they both come to the same answer. Both: His popularity! Anais: He can't stand school if he wasn't popular! I mean, we would know, right? Emily: Yeah! Anais: Maybe we could say we can get rid of his popularity, even though we can't, to save a lot of energy. Emily: That's not what I was thinking, but yours is okay too. Anais: What? Emily: I didn't say anything. ---- Later, Anais and Emily meet at the lunch table again. Stoney is back at school. Anais and Emily tell Stoney about everything that's been happening. Stoney: So, were you able to convince Martin? Anais: Well... yes! It actually worked! Under one circumstance. Emily: What's that? Anais: We give Kayla one warning before the prank starts. Emily: Hm, that's okay. We can just tell her right before the prank so she has no chance to fight back. Stoney: This is great! This prank will work after all! Anais: Don't get too worked up. This prank isn't happening until tommorrow. Emily: I can't wait. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 7 of Fanfics